headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
James Cameron
Category:ArticlesCategory:People | image = | birth name = | known aliases = Jim Cameron | gender = | mediums = Film; Television | roles = Director; Producer; Executive producer; Writer; Editor | date of birth = August 16th, 1954 | place of birth = Kapuskasing, Ontario, Canada | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = Aliens Avatar Terminator | first = Xenogenesis }} James Cameron is a Canadian film maker born in Kapuskasing, Ontario on August 16th, 1954. He is best known for his work on the Aliens, Terminator and Avatar film franchises. Cameron was also the co-creator and executive producer of the Dark Angel television series. As a director Dark Angel # Dark Angel: Freak Nation Films # Abyss, The # Aliens # Avatar # Terminator, The # Terminator 2: Judgment Day # Xenogenesis As a writer # Aliens # Avatar # Terminator, The # Terminator 2: Judgment Day # Xenogenesis As an executive producer Dark Angel # Dark Angel: Pilot # Dark Angel: Heat # Dark Angel: Flushed # Dark Angel: C.R.E.A.M. # Dark Angel: 411 on the DL # Dark Angel: Prodigy # Dark Angel: Cold Comfort # Dark Angel: Blah Blah Woof Woof # Dark Angel: Out # Dark Angel: Red # Dark Angel: Art Attack # Dark Angel: Rising # Dark Angel: The Kidz Are Aiight # Dark Angel: Female Trouble # Dark Angel: Haven # Dark Angel: Shorties in Love # Dark Angel: Pollo Loco # Dark Angel: I and I Am a Camera # Dark Angel: Hit a Sista Back # Dark Angel: Meow # Dark Angel: ...and Jesus Brought a Casserole # Dark Angel: Designate This # Dark Angel: Bag 'Em # Dark Angel: Proof of Purchase # Dark Angel: Radar Love # Dark Angel: Boo # Dark Angel: Two # Dark Angel: Some Assembly Required # Dark Angel: Gill Girl # Dark Angel: Medium Is the Message # Dark Angel: Brainiac # Dark Angel: The Berrisford Agenda # Dark Angel: Borrowed Time # Dark Angel: Harbor Lights # Dark Angel: Love in Vein # Dark Angel: Fuhgeddaboudit # Dark Angel: Exposure # Dark Angel: Hello, Goodbye # Dark Angel: Dawg Day Afternoon # Dark Angel: She Ain't Heavy # Dark Angel: Love Among the Runes # Dark Angel: Freak Nation As a producer # Avatar # Terminator 2: Judgment Day # Xenogenesis As an assistant director # Battle Beyond the Stars As an editor # Avatar As an art director # Battle Beyond the Stars As a production designer # Galaxy of Terror # Xenogenesis As a design consultant # Android Notes & Trivia * Designed the concept of the Alien queen in Aliens. * Cameron Phillips, the female Terminator featured in Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles is named after James Cameron. * James Cameron is formerly married to Terminator star Linda Hamilton. They were married on July 26th, 1997 and divorced on December 16th, 1999. They have one child together, Josephine Cameron, who was born on February 15th, 1993. External Links * * * James Cameron at Wikipedia * James Cameron at the Aliens Wiki * James Cameron at the Avatar Wiki * James Cameron at the Horror House * James Cameron at the Terminator Wiki * James Cameron at the Dark Angel Wiki References ---- Category:1954/Births Category:Directors Category:Executive producers Category:Writers Category:Editors Category:Art directors Category:Production designers Category:Assistant directors Category:Luminaries of the genre